Trip Down A Rabbit Hole
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: Four days in an open grave would change anyone, even Scarlett O'Hara. But will change be enough to give her a happy ending?
1. The Hole and Mothering

_**Trip Down A Rabbit Hole**_

. . 0 . .

**1.**

**The Hole and Mothering**

. . 0 . .

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton had never been more terrified in her life. Wade wasn't crying anymore, but she felt his quickly weakening grip holding tightly to her skirts. Scarlett herself felt weak and it was a struggle to keep herself awake and listening for another's presence. Just one person, anyone would do, if they would just come before she and her son starved in this hole. Without her consent tears began to fall again. Scarlett didn't bother wiping them away, but was careful to keep them off of Wade. He needed sleep, her poor tired boy.

She'd felt a startling tenderness towards her boy during the past few days. She couldn't even bring herself to quietly blame the child for their predicament anymore. The only thing Scarlett wanted anymore was to get her boy through this alive. Scarlett leaned back against the dirt wall of her prison and wondered once more what Wade had done to deserve this. She knew very well her own sins. Scarlett coveted another woman's husband and had hardly been an attentive mother to her boy. She could also add in being a disobedient unruly child and marrying a man she didn't love. Her general behavior towards others wasn't very angelic either. Wade whimpered distracting her and Scarlett tightened her left arm's grip around the boy, using her right to pet his soft brown hair until he quieted.

Scarlett looked at the red sky barely allowing herself to hope for rescue, despite her stubborn vigil. She and Wade had been in the unfilled grave in a forgotten corner of Oakland Cemetery for four days and the fourth night was quickly approaching. Scarlett wasn't sure they could make it through a fifth night.

"Momma," a quiet voice whispered. Scarlett looked down at Wade startled. He had woken while she was distracted and was looking at her with bright brown eyes. Too bright, she realized a fluttering of dread feeling her chest.

"What is it Wade, honey?" Scarlett asked voice strangled by the lump in her throat. If Wade had a fever and didn't get help he could die this very night. Scarlett's mind protested against such a fate for her newly dear boy.

"I'm sorry Momma." Wade told her sounding close to tears again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright baby, it's not your fault." Scarlett assured him. "It's not your fault."

Wade went quiet against her, and it scared Scarlett all the more to see that he'd fallen asleep so quickly. Scarlett closed her eyes fighting tears. It was her fault God was punishing them for her spitefulness to Melanie Wilkes. Scarlett vowed then and there if somehow God decided to let Wade live, then, if she got out of this hole, she'd have nothing to do with Ashley Wilkes and be the kindest most loving sister to Melanie. She'd even be kind to that scoundrel Rhett Butler. At the thought of Rhett, Scarlett was filled with a peculiar sort of longing. The man was unbearable, but he'd have been able to get her and Wade out or at least known how to make Wade stop feeling so guilty.

Scarlett open her eyes and gasped. She'd heard what she half thought was a hallucination. Footsteps. She listened and heard it again. Weakly Scarlett began shouting. Her voice was horrifyingly quiet and hoarse from lack of water and shouting the entire first day, but maybe, just maybe they'd hear her. The footsteps stopped, but Scarlett didn't. Then impossibly there was shouting and running towards her. Wade was wide awake and Scarlett was crying when Uncle Henry's dear, sweet face appeared above her. He paled taking her in, but Scarlett laughed as she cried. They were going to live. They were going to live.

. . 0 . .

During the trip back to the house on Peachtree Street, Scarlett was forced to tell Uncle Henry and the various other men in the search party exactly how she'd wound up in the hole with her son. It was an abridged version that left out Scarlett's secrets and the parts key to the change in Scarlett that Uncle Henry noted, but satisfied the men enough. Scarlett herself went over the true story in her mind.

Melanie, despite her pregnancy, had managed to slip away when she'd heard the rumor circulating Atlanta that Phil Meade had been killed. Scarlett was left alone in the house trying to ignore the shells hitting Atlanta. She'd gotten a shock though when Prissy ran in shouting that Wade was missing. Scarlett and the girl had split up and began searching the town. It was only by pure accident Scarlett had ended up in the cemetery following some news from a resident of Atlanta, who'd been delayed in their fleeing of the city. Scarlett had found Wade in the grave and had attempted to get him out, only to have the earth under her feet give way and fall in. She'd spent the first few hours fuming and thoroughly blaming her son for the misfortune, but fully expecting a rescue. It was only when the sky turned red did doubt slip in. It was also then Scarlett finally bothered to ask her son why he'd run off.

Looking ashamed and crying loudly the boy had told her of his plans to track down 'Uncle Ashley', because he knew how much his Momma and 'Aunt Melly' loved him. Scarlett for the first time had felt something close to affection for the boy. She knew well enough he was timid, quiet little thing, who was absolutely terrified of the Yankees. At the same time she'd been annoyed enough to snap at the boy and ask him why exactly he'd thought to go out on such a journey. Wade had told her point blank that he'd seen Scarlett crying over his Uncle Ashley and that he loved his Momma. He'd then said that he was trying to be brave like Scarlett and make her happy because he was the man of the family. Scarlett hadn't been sure how to take such unquestioning devotion, but had permitted him to sleep in her lap during the night. Over the days that followed Scarlett was surprised to realize Wade was like _her_ and _not_ his cow eyed father.

Wade had her ability with numbers, which he demonstrated when Scarlett showed him a number game she'd invented during her brief stint in Fayetteville Female Academy in the incredibly dull history class taught by Scarlett's least favorite and most boring teacher. Wade had done better than she suspected at the simplified version of the game and had impressed Scarlett. To add to that Wade had the so far unnoticed penchant for giving Scarlett the same compliments Scarlett had reserved for her own mother. And once more Scarlett was face with the startling realization that despite her lack of attention her son loved her. Eventually during her conversations with her son she discovered his clear devotion was in part due to Melanie telling him of Scarlett's apparent virtues. Scarlett would have liked to been able to dismiss these as Melanie being a fool, but alone with herself and no distractions Scarlett had to face the truth.

Melanie did more for Scarlett than anyone had ever done. Melanie would constantly defend Scarlett's behavior to any old cat in Atlanta. Melanie had practically raised Wade thus far. Melanie didn't find her unladylike and if anything adored Scarlett to the point of blind loyalty. Scarlett was more than a little certain that Melanie would in fact die for Scarlett. Melanie was in fact a lady. A lady like Scarlett's mother and a lady Scarlett had always wanted to be. Such a realization had made Scarlett decidedly uncomfortable, even more uncomfortable than her slowly coming thoughts that she might have wronged her child.

As time had passed Scarlett had finally decided that, yes, she had wronged Wade. By the start of the third day she felt her heart clench with guilt and an odd newly blossoming affection for the child that despite his crying was trying to stay strong and be brave. For the first time Scarlett began to realize that she'd made Wade. He'd been inside her for nine months and she was the only one capable of such a feat. It filled her with an odd mixture of pride and tenderness to realize nobody else in the world could have made this child. Without Scarlett he could never have been born, because she made up an essential half of him. The more time she spent in his constant company the more Scarlett vowed to love the boy like her mother had loved her.

Scarlett had felt oddly eager to begin her new responsibility of raising her child. She didn't realize it, but during her time in the hole Scarlett had felt something many mothers felt right after their child's birth. Scarlett felt a mother's love for her child. It had been delayed and odd in coming. But Scarlett loved her little boy, who'd left his home completely terrified all for her. Being in the hole had made her finally connect that Wade really was hers. But also for the simple reason that it felt nice to be able to love someone and have it returned so completely. After losing Ashley first to Melanie and then to Rock Island she needed the balm of a steady unquestioning love of a child.

Now riding beside Uncle Henry, Scarlett felt an unfamiliar joy at the simple sensation of having Wade in her arms. Scarlett enjoyed the feeling of happiness and lost herself to love of her child, giving him some of her heart. And heaven knows when Scarlett O'Hara loved someone, it took an Act of God to change that fact.


	2. Melanie and News

_**Trip Down A Rabbit Hole**_

. . 0 . .

**2.**

**Melanie and News**

. . 0 . .

Melanie Wilkes couldn't stop herself from crying as she took in Scarlet snuggled into a chair Wade curled up in his mother's arms. Her dear, dear Scarlett and precious little Wade were safe and home at last. Melanie flew across the room and pulled her sister-in-law against her in a tight hug. Scarlett stiffened, but relaxed quickly. Melanie barely noticed she was so happy. The past few days had been unbearable not knowing what had happened to them. A throat was cleared alerting Melanie to Dr. Meade's presence and that of several other men in the room. Melanie gave them a thankful smile knowing it was they who'd brought Scarlett home and stepped away. Melanie's eyes eagerly took Scarlett in and was distressed to find her pale and stricken looking.

"Oh, you poor darling." Melanie cooed distressed and instantly began petting the younger girl's dark hair reassuringly. "It must have been awful for you and poor Wade."

If anything Scarlett got paler at those words, causing Melanie's heart to clench in worry. Scarlett's next words though startled Melanie out of it and made her mind go blank.

"You're just like Mother." Scarlett breathed out and Melanie froze. Finally Melanie assured herself that she had indeed heard those words and started sobbing loudly.

"Thank you so much." She managed through her ecstasy. "I don't deserve such a grand compliment. I know you love her so." Scarlett's doubtful look only made Melanie happier. Melanie had noted during Scarlett's stay the worship and awe that came over Scarlett's face when the girl mentioned Ellen O'Hara. It was the same emotions most reserved for religion. The mere thought of being compared to someone held so highly in Scarlett's esteem touched Melanie more than she thought possible. It wasn't that Melanie doubted Scarlett's feelings for her, it was just Melanie thought herself a timid mousy thing. She was sure Scarlett wasn't too impressed to have her for a sister-in-law.

The men looked rather confused by this, but Uncle Henry seemed to decide to ignore the conversation. He gallantly offered Melanie an arm and carefully settled her on a seat near Scarlett. Melanie watched Dr. Meade examine Scarlett and Wade, the other men having left the room, and tried to stop herself from crying and making a further fool of herself. When Dr. Meade claimed Scarlett and her son needed food, Melanie was instantly up and bustling something together. When she returned, Prissy caring a tray of food behind her, Uncle Henry had returned and was standing awkwardly beside a now standing Scarlett, Wade wrapped in a blanket and laying in the chair asleep. Melanie's heart dropped when she realized what was about to occur. Seeing Melanie, Uncle Henry turned to Scarlett and began to speak.

"I know this isn't the most opportune time, but I feel it is my duty to tell you. Mr. Wilkes passed away. I came to Atlanta to tell you and Melanie. I arrived the day after you went missing." Scarlett went as pale and looked as if Uncle Henry struck her. Melanie teared up. It had been hard enough hearing the news with Scarlett missing, to hear it again still hurt. And Melanie knew the worst was yet to come.

"I know you and Melanie were fond of him, so I thought you had a right to know something else. Scarlett, Rhett Butler was killed during a trip to Charleston. Apparently his mother was ill and he'd gone to get news of her. The train he rode on the way back caught on fire. No one survived." Uncle Henry told Scarlett grimly.

Scarlett's face went quizzical as if Uncle Henry had said something odd, instead of tragic. When she turned to Melanie questioningly, Melanie realized horrified that Scarlett was in denial. Crying again Melanie nodded. Scarlett went as pale as the corpses Melanie had seen at the hospital. Her eyes fluttered and suddenly Melanie saw her face crumple completely. First disbelief, then horror, then a flicker of what Melanie thought was regret, and finally a heartrending grief. The next second Scarlett was on the ground unconscious.


	3. Mourning and Charleston

**AN: **As you've noticed my chapters are short, but they are posted in bulk and there will be a lot. I would like to assure **ScarlettLovesRhett** that Ashley is indeed alive. the Mr. Wilkes from the chapter before was Ashley's father. No more chapters today, but you'll have at least three more next update. I've never written from Rhett tell me how I did please.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trip Down A Rabbit Hole<strong>_

. . 0 . .

**3.**

**Mourning and Charleston**

. . 0 . .

The next week passed by with Scarlett left in a numb state of shock and odd loss. On some level she was surprised by her strong response to Rhett's death. Even Ashley's capture didn't hit her so hard. The world around her felt unreal. Rhett seemed too vivid in her memories, too there to be truly gone and yet he was. Despite her not loving him as she had Ashley, she couldn't seem to function the same knowing he was gone. It made her feel so alone. Rhett was the only person who knew everything about her. He was the only person she could be completely herself around without receiving rejection. She didn't realize it until now, but Rhett was her friend. Her very best friend.

Dimly Scarlett knew that Atlanta discussed her reaction to his death amongst themselves. It was a welcome distraction from the siege and a bit of a shock to them also. Despite Scarlett's apparent welcome of Rhett into her home no one, excluding a heavy hearted Melanie, had suspected she could truly _care_ for him. Yet here she was acting more distraught over what many considered a scoundrel than many young widows of the war had acted over their husbands. But they all were quick to note Scarlett's listlessness did not extend to her son or Melanie.

Around her sister-in-law she was suddenly timid and gentle, while around her son she made a visible effort to look more like a young woman and less like a corpse. Dr. Meade, concerned both because of Melanie's pleadings and his own surprise at Scarlett's behavior, had taken to stopping in on them when he managed free time. Scarlett refused to allow the doctor to worry over her and would insist on Wade and Melanie being checked instead. Reluctantly the man agreed, more than a little impressed, by the sudden maternal instincts four days in a grave had brought about.

Scarlett herself didn't care a wit about the concern, but did try to assure Melanie that she was alright so she would stop worrying. Being a good mother and kind sister was something Scarlett was trying her hardest at. Mothering Wade had become quite easier know that she had found she was rather fond of him, but being kind to Melanie was uncomfortable. Mostly because a certain amount of guilt and shame always reared their head around her. Scarlett was becoming more and more surprised when she realized that perhaps she'd judged Melanie wrong and it did not sit well with her. Usually she would push such uncomfortable thoughts away, but Scarlett was determined to keep her promises. Despite her dimming faith towards God's caring for any Southerner, the fact remind immediately after her promises she'd been saved. That was enough to force her obedience to them.

. . 0 . .

Rhett Butler looked over his mother carefully. She was thin, too thin in his opinion, but nearly everyone was these days. Her appetite had returned and there was color in her cheeks at last. Eleanor Butler sensed her son's gaze and looked up. Meeting his black eyes she gave him a reassuring smile and straightened. Beside her, Rosemary looked at her brother with a mixture of fascination and awed fear. Rhett gave the girl a gentle smile, but she simply blushed and ducked her chin, eyes darting away like a scared bird's.

In that one split second Rhett Butler felt a complete consuming hatred towards his father. It had been one thing to treat Rhett with a cold harshness. Rhett had been able to give as good as he was given even when he was younger. Rosemary was an awkward child who had the sprit crushed out of her. If his father had been there in that moment Rhett was almost certain he would have killed him. The moment passed though and Rhett reached across the space that separated them to give Rosemary an affectionate pet on her dark head.

"I hear congratulations are in order sister." Rhett said with a wide smile as the girl's dark eyes flickered up at him. "Mother says the illustrious Julia Ashley paid you a compliment."

Rosemary blushed dark scarlet, but looked less afraid. In fact the look she gave him now was of blatant admiration.

"She said I have spunk." Rosemary told him quietly. Rhett smiled at her.

"I think she's right." Rhett told her and with those words forever gained to loyalty and love of his younger sister.

As the visit wore on Rhett began to notice that his mother was holding back as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Rhett ignored this knowing she would tell in her own good time if it was important enough. Finally halfway through a deep conversations about Mr. Dickens, Eleanor gently informed Rhett that it was late and Rosemary needed her sleep. The girl seemed about to protest, but one look from Eleanor and the girl went quiet. Eleanor sent the girl to wait outside and turned to her soon face deadly serious.

"Rhett have you ever been involved with a young widow in Atlanta? She was an O'Hara before she married and she's Pauline's niece." Eleanor questioned eyes carefully avoiding her son's gaze. Rhett stiffened. He hoped to god the dread he was feeling was mistaken. He prayed that Scarlett was indeed alright.

"Yes." Rhett told her voice thin as he waited.

"Rhett you know that the train you original planned to ride was destroyed." Rhett nodded wondering where this was going.

"I have just received a letter from Pauline demanding you return to Atlanta immediately. The residents of Atlanta had not realized you were not on the train. Pauline's niece was quite distraught when she heard." Eleanor told him calmly, looking at her son intently to examine his reaction.

Rhett gave her a cool smile. Part of him wanted desperately to believe that Scarlett found somewhere in her childish little heart to care for him, but the practical part of him repressed this. Hope may spring eternal, but it was also painful.

Eleanor noted the hope in her son's eyes and wondered if she should mention that Scarlet had been trapped in a grave. She decided against it, something about Rhett right now made Eleanor certain he wouldn't hear anything she said right now. She was suddenly much more interested in Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton.

"I will be sure to return swiftly to spare you the badgering of your Robillard friends." Rhett assured her and stood to give her a gently kiss on the cheek. The entire time his mind was focused on Atlanta and a green eyed woman that inhabited it.


	4. The Brothel Mistress and Southern Belle

_**Trip Down A Rabbit Hole**_

. . 0 . .

**4.**

**A Brothel Mistress and A Southern Belle**

. . 0 . .

Scarlett felt the trembling in her arms as she pulled the dark cloak around her closer. She doubted anyone would be able to spot her in the dark, but precautions didn't hurt. Hearing a loud shout from inside through the thick back door Scarlett almost turned tail to run, but she forced herself to stand her ground and knocked. The noise inside stilled and the door opened to reveal a pair of startlingly colored eyes.

_God Lord they're purple,_ Scarlett realized in shock. Then to further her shock she realized the _girl _was only fifteen and quite pretty. She had pretty pale skin that would normally have annoyed Scarlett with its smooth freshness and a lovely heart shaped face framed by silky white-blonde hair. The girl gave her a bright smile lighting up her face. Scarlett noticed the odd interest in her eyes.

"So you're one of them I 'spect." The girl said giving Scarlett a once over and noting the disheveled appearance of her clothes. Without warning the girl's hand shot out and jerked Scarlett's hood back before she could protest.

"Don't you touch me!" Scarlett hissed as the girl grabbed her by the chin and pulled her foreword to examine her face critically. The young beauty pursed her lips and looked, to Scarlett's immense horror pleased by what she found.

"And here I thought you were some poor strumpet, but you're a bonifide lady." A slow smile spread across the girl's face and Scarlett was confused to find it looked amazingly like Rhett's when he was being vulgar to her. Pain twisted in her heart at the thought of Rhett and Scarlett shook herself and the girl's hands off.

"I'm here to see Belle Watling." Scarlett told the girl coolly not liking the looks of her in the least. It was bad enough that she was probably the loveliest female Scarlett had ever met, but her very masculine expression was making Scarlett feel the need to bathe. Thoroughly.

The girl pouted. "Of course you do." She muttered in displeasure making a dim horror begin to spread through Scarlett though Scarlett herself didn't quite understand why. Something was wrong with this situation. Terribly wrong.

"Listen here pretty one," the girl said, voice snapping and eyes gleaming. "Belle don't take none of your kind, but for a very small price I'll take you with pleasure. I'll even give you a discount for those pretty green eyes of yours."

Know Scarlett was very confused and more than a little annoyed. This girl must have misunderstood her somehow. Scarlett didn't know or desire to know what she thought Scarlett was here for, but this girl certainly couldn't give her it.

"I'm here to speak with Belle and no one else." Scarlett snapped back vehemently, taking comfort in her anger. It was a familiar and comforting emotion after her despair this past while.

"And I'm telling you Belle don't do 'talk' with other women." The girl mocked and shook her head. The words were so ridiculous Scarlett snapped.

"She damn well does. She talked with Melanie Wilkes not a few months ago." The girl's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Suddenly her face went angry.

"That witch! She knows very well I'm the only one supposed to take women. Who knows how much money of lost!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Scarlett snarled and suddenly it struck her. Scarlett looked over the fuming slender blonde with stunned amazement. The girl thought she'd come to Belle because she was a fancy lady? Women don't do _that_ to other women. How would it even work to begin with? Scarlett shivered in disgust feeling more than a little nauseous at the thought.

"Belle was giving money to the hospital through Melanie." Scarlett clarified and the girl seemed to calm and looked at Scarlett in a new light. Her purple eyes widened and she went bright red.

"My apologies, lady. What do you need to talk to Belle 'bout?"

"Rh-Rhett." Scarlett told the girl trying to stay calm but unable to stop her voice from cracking on the name. Recognition dawned on the girl's face and she paled.

"Glory you're Scarlett Hamilton! Everyone knows 'bout you!" the girl gasped out taking in Scarlett with a new eagerness. Scarlett was relieved to find it looked more like someone gathering new gossip than someone eyeing a steak. Scarlett wasn't sure her heart was ever going to recover from this conversation, much less discovering she was _famous_ amongst fancy ladies.

"Why would everyone know me?" Scarlett asked weakly. The girl gave her the sweetest grin she'd ever seen.

"Why you're the girl Mr. Rhett was in love with! You plum broke Belle's heart you did."

. . 0 . .

Belle Watling looked up sharply at the girl who interrupted her paperwork. She froze in disbelief though when she saw who was hidden behind the delicate little Jenny. It took all Belle had in her to keep her mouth closed as the pale, withdrawn Scarlett Hamilton walked into her office right next one of Belle's newest girl. It was only when Jenny gently took Scarlett's dark hooded cloak that Belle came back to her senses.

"You goin' to set down Miz Hamilton?" Belle questioned delicately taking in the almost broken air to the girl in front of her. Scarlett jerked a little at the words and it seemed to take her a few minutes to understand them, but eventually she nodded and sat down in a bright red armchair across from Belle's desk. Jenny took it all in with round violet-blue eyes.

"You got some work to be done Jen." Belle told the girl sternly. She nodded her pale blonde head looking disappointed, with one last look at the infamous widow she disappeared into the depths of Belle's establishment. Belle gave Scarlett one last long look before sitting down.

Scarlett looked horrible, paler than she had any right to be. And sickly thin. Her hair barely looked combed, her black gown was mussed and Belle was quite certain she'd seen bright violet bed shoes. Scarlett had to have dressed in a hurry. But despite her broken air and disheveled appearance it was her eyes the inspired sympathy in Belle. Scarlett's green eyes were almost dumb with pain and desperate hope. It sparked a deep understanding in Belle. That was a look of a woman who'd lost her love. And Belle knew more about lost love than anyone. She'd managed to loose her love while he'd still been alive, to the same dead girl in front of her.

Belle fought passed the lump that formed in her throat that any thought of Rhett inspired and spoke. "I 'spect I know what you came here for and if we're goin' to be talkin' I'm goin' to need a glass of brandy. You want some Miz Hamilton?"

Scarlett barely blinked before nodding. Belle felt herself frowning as she poured to generous glasses. She'd seen enough of ladies to know they didn't drink. Scarlett had to have been worse off than the rumors said to be accepting a glass so easily. Belle watched Scarlett take a quick skilled drink and suspected this was her first glass of brandy.

"Well go on and ask whatever you please." Belle ordered and leaned back in her chair trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was sure was going to be an unpleasant experience.

"Were you his mistress?" Scarlett questioned shocking Belle with how horrible her voice sounded. It was the voice one thought would come from a corpse all raspy and chilling to the blood.

"Yes." Belle answered easily, and watched as Scarlett's shoulders jerked together as if she'd been struck. For a moment her head dipped as if in defeat, a moment later she raised it high and looked Belle dead in the face determined and desperate.

"Please, if you have anything of his could I see it? Just for a moment." Scarlett asked in a quick rough voice. Belle nodded and shakily rose to her feet.

Without a second, Belle rose and opened the wardrobe in her office. Inside was a watered-silk waistcoat with tiny rosebuds embroidered on it. Belle picked it up reverently. Rhett had left it during his last stay at her place. When he was in town for a quick visit he would always rent one of Belle's rooms and stay, somehow he'd managed to leave the find silk piece. Belle had kept it and had intended to return, but now that was quite impossible. Tears blurred her eyes as she turned with the white thing clutched in her arms.

Scarlett made a strangled sound in the back of her throat telling Belle she recognized it. Gently Belle lowered it into her hands and watched as Scarlett touched it with an almost frightened timidity. She gave another strangled sound and buried her face in the waistcoat with a heaving sob. Belle looked away from the girl unable to bear the sight of the woman Belle's on love had loved so ardently crying over him.

After a few moments Scarlett stopped and looked at Belle surprisingly unembarrassed about her crying. The girl very gently folded the waistcoat and made to hand it to Belle. She shook her head though, seeming to dumbfound the widow.

"It's yours Miz Hamilton, it's only right." Belle told her gruffly and sternly.

"He really did love me." Scarlett whispered quietly, timidly as if speaking it out loud would cause some calamity. Judging by the expression she wore when Belle nodded it did. Something flashed in Scarlett's eyes and everything that was recognizable as life went out of her. Belle had to fight a shiver at the sight.

"You act as if you didn't know." The expression of pain that flicked across Scarlett's face answered Belle shocking her. Belle hadn't suspected that she didn't know, but she should have known better. Rhett was too cautious to put his heart out where it could be hurt. Suddenly Belle felt just a bit better, even though she knew it wasn't Christian. Scarlett may have had Rhett's heart, but Belle had known that he had affection for Belle. She'd heard it from him. She could cling to that at least.

"Why'd you come here Miz Hamilton? I though you might, but what made you?" Belle questioned. Scarlett understood she wanted to know what triggered the sudden visit.

"I was sitting with Melly and she was fiddling with Mr. Wilkes watch again. I just suddenly got so mad that she had that watch. It wasn't that I wanted it, it was just she had something. I didn't have anything of Rhett's to remember him by. _Nothing._" Scarlett said seeming to stroke the waistcoat unconsciously. Belle could understand that, she remembered when she lost her boy's father, besides Rhett, Tom had been the only man she'd loved like that. Belle didn't think she could have handled it if it wasn't for Jonathon, her boy.

"I knew Melly cared about Rhett and was sad he was gone, but I knew she didn't understand how _horrible_ it was. I tried to think of who I could go to. Mother would be horrified if she thought I loved him. She'd be more worried about my reputation." Scarlett gave a bitter laugh. "She is more worried about my reputation. I thought about everyone I knew and it made me realize something. None of them really missed him like I did. It made me feel so lonely. Then I remembered how Rhett was always connected to you. I thought you might be able to understand and maybe…" She gestured unnecessarily to the waistcoat.

Belle felt a heavy wave of sympathy, mixed with envy. They both had equal claim on mourning him Belle decided, it would only be right they shared it. "You come anytime you need Miz Hamilton. I owe it to him to help you."

Scarlett gaped at her shocked, but caught herself and nodded. "Thank you."

"No need, I'm doing it for him." Scarlett looked away and something prickled down Belle's neck. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
